Glass Green
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: SLASH Sirius Black hates the color green. SLASH! SBJP Implied onesided RLSB and JPLE


**Warnings: **Slash of the James/Sirius variety! YEAY! Oh, and some one sided RLSB at the end. Hehe. Sorry Moony!

**Glass Green**

* * *

Sirius Black hates the color green.

It's the color of the Slytherin house; the house that his family always wanted him to be in. The house he_ should_ have been in, but somehow fate managed to keep him out of that prison. If the sorting hat had called out that name…well, he honestly knew that he would have never gotten out. He would have been around his family at all times. No matter what he said to the world. Sirius Black still loved his family, well, maybe not his mother. He missed everyone else though, even Bella. Seeing Regulus everyday would have changed him as well, or rather, he wouldn't have ever changed. If he hadn't gotten a break from them, he would have never have had the courage to leave.

When he got sorted into Gryffindor everything around him altered. He was surrounded by warm and caring people. People that showered affection and love into the littlest things. He was bombarded by bright reds and glittering gold. Every morning he would wake up and for a minute he'd forget where he was. For a minute he'd think he was back at Grimmauld Place. For a minute he'd see that cool silver paint that flowed like mercury down the walls. He'd see gloomy green sheets that were twisted around his body, as if they were trying to keep him there, from his night of restless sleep. The darkness would ensnare his mind. That deep chill would creep into his bones and make him ache for warmth. Then his eyes would adjust and he'd see a burst of red and gold. Everything was alright in red and gold. The love and true devotion that was showed to him in the lion house changed him completely.

Green was the color of the shirt that James had worn the day Evans had finally agreed to go on a date. It was a forest green that reminded him of the nights they frolicked in the forest with Moony. Not that the Marauders frolicked. They were much too manly to do such things, but Sirius could swear he could almost smell the rich forest scent when Prongs wore that shirt. It looked amazing on him Sirius had thought. It brought out his hazel eyes and it clung to his Quidditch muscled body. Yet, once again, green gave him another reason to hate it. Stupid color always ruined everything.

James had come bounding up the stairwell to their dorm. He'd threw the door open and had such a look in his eyes of happiness that Sirius had to smile.

"Paddy, she said yes! She actually said YES!" James finished with a triumphant grin.

Sirius patted his back and muttered something about what a nice girl she was. To this day he couldn't recall exactly what he'd said, but from James's smile it was something appropriate. Something a _best friend_ would say. Not something that Sirius was actually thinking. Which Sirius supposed, for the sake of our friendship, was a good thing.

Green was the color of _her_ eyes. _She_ ruined everything. It had been perfect before _her_. Sirius hated female pronouns almost as much as the color green, especially when said pronoun referred to Lily Evans. She was just some bird. Some bird James had been in love with for years. She had disgustingly bright eyes that glittered in the sun. They were that glass green that you read about in romance novels. Not that Sirius Black read romance novels. Well, okay. He'd read one. In his defense though he was bored at his cousins' house and Narcissa had made them sound so great. It had only been once, but the heroine of the story had had those eyes as well. Damn, Sirius hated that glass green color.

* * *

Now he was at the rehearsal for his best friends wedding. The rehearsal for the wedding, Sirius thought. It must have been a joke by the fates, because really, did he need to relive the wedding more than once. Once was enough. He could barely keep himself in line as it was. He could barely keep himself from grabbing James and telling him that he beyond loved him. He could barely contain the animosity that had been brewing for Lily Evans since the first time James had spoken of her. Maybe, if she died in a terrible _accident_ than he could comfort James. Then they fall in love and get married and have babies. Well, maybe no babies, but you get the point. It wasn't as if he hated Lily as a person. She had just had gotten in between James and himself. For that he would never forgive her.

She had taken the one person that he'd given up his family for. The one person he felt safe around. The one person that he loved more than anything, and she didn't even know what she had done. That's what got Sirius. The fact that she didn't even know what she had. She hadn't even tried to win him. He just followed her around and when it was convenient for her, she acknowledged him. Merlin, he hated that woman. She never had to try and gain affection, she never had to try and get him to notice her, and she never had to ache for him so bad that it made her bones hurt. No, she just got him and that was that.

* * *

So here we are. James and I. Were sitting at his dinning room table the night before his wedding. The place mats are a meadow green color. I suppose it's soothing, but Lily picked them out so I hate them. We should be out celebrating his last night as a bachelor, but I can't bring myself to be part of the festivity. For some reason I don't think Jamie can either; which makes me a little happy and slightly confused. This is what he's been after for going on eight years. Why is he sulking here with me? Not that I mind, but still I'm a little concerned.

Then the most remarkable thing happens. He looks at me. It's not so remarkable that he looked at me were best friends. He's looked at me before. No, he looked at me with such intensity that I leaned forward and a shiver shimmed down my spine. I looked away and glared at the green place mats. I needed to calm down. It was just Prongs and he was getting married. Augh. Stop Sirius. Calm down before you do something stupid.

Then James Potter kissed me.

Oh.

"I can't marry her, Sirius. You can hate me all you want, but I love you," James murmured against my lips and closing his eyes as if waiting for me to explode. "I already told Lily so it doesn't matter what you say right now. I'll never marry her."

I stared for few moments then grabbed the back of his head and smashed our lips together again. "I love you too, Prongs." After a few moments of mind blowing kissing and a new found floating feeling I looked at the placemats again. "I hate the color green," I randomly supplied.

"I hate the color gold," James went along smiling slightly.

"Prongsie were Gryffindors. Why?" I asked a little perplexed, but not actually caring. James loved me. Suck it glass green eyed romance novel Evans! Sirius Black triumphs again!

"It's the color of Remus's eyes." James muttered quietly smiling mischievously. Remus what did he…? He kissed me again and my mind went blank. I could really get used to this floating feeling. Oh, and the whole kissing James Potter thing. Yeah, I could definitely get used to that.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeay! Love. Please Read and Reviews! I'll give you cupcakes! 


End file.
